PARTY.MOV
PARTY.MOV is the fifth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premired on YouTube on June 26, 2012. Plot The story about Pinkie Pie's life and her addiction to parties is revealed on True Equstria Story on Prime Television. Transcript (We see the text PARTY.MOV, which turns into a bloody format.) Spike: (offscreen) Bor-ing! What else is on? (Spike flips through channels and stops on a picture of Pinkie Pie.) Narrator: Pinkamena Diane Pie was the first true celebutante of the pony world. Over the course of her life, the limelight she experienced broadcasted her most intimate moments to sensationalist public, and the world watched as she transformed from an innocent pop icon loved by millions into a disastrous cautionary example about the dangers of an insatiable addiction to partying. (Clips from the actual My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is shown, and then shows the title card, "True Equestria Story".) (We see the words, "PINKAMENIA DIANE PIE", and then the s''cene goes from a camera filming Pinkie Pie drinking a gallon of beer while Lyra and Bon Bon cheer her on.'') Narrator: Pinkie Pie's downward spiral began in 2009, on her twenty-first birthday. Lyra and Bon Bon: backround Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Pie drank all of the beer, and then puked on Lyra and Bon Bon. (Pinkie walks out of the nightclub, drunk.) Narrator: With new found freedom and her inhibitions entirely abondoned, she was left to explore a frightening nightclub world without a single notion of moderation. (Pinkie Pie passes out and a paparazzi of ponies zoom in and take pictures of her.) Pinkie Pie: (mumbling slowly) No, don't shoot my pretty pink princess... Narrator: Wherever the party took her, the paparazzi shadowed her relentlessly, eager to document her tragic over-indulgence. Pinkie Pie: (mumbling) I think I'm getting my period... sprays blood on the paparazzi. (Scene shows a picture of Pinkie, Lyra, and Bon Bon with duck lips, then a picture of Pinkie wih Jerry Cantrell of Alice in Chains.) Narrator: After a brief fling with Alice in Chains guitarist Jerry Cantrell in 2010, Pinkie Pie's partying escalated from drinking to heavy drug use. is shown in an interview. Spike: She started chasing that purple dragon. Not me, 'cause I'm a purple dragon, but I mean, like, heroin. Ugh, it's a metaphor, look it up, you have the Internet! But I mean, come on, everyone knows drugs are dangerous. takes out some weed and smokes. *cough* This isn't a drug! *snort* (Pinkie Pie is shown at the park sitting on a bench looking stunned.) Narrator: Pinkie's experimentation with cocaine also took its toll. eyes start twitching, she taps her foot multiple times, the tip of the curl of her hair wobbles, and her hoof grows a finger which taps on the bench uncontrollably. Octavia and a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter walk by just when Pinkie starts to explode. Pinkie Pie: (shouting, speaking quickly) You know what I can't stand? Internet piracy! How would you like it if musicians stole from you? to Garrett Hunter pony. What if Cannibal Corpse stole your precious glasses? to Octavia. And you! What if Ringo Starr just waltzed into your house and stole your... uh, favorite dress! looks frightened. Octavia: I think I'd mostly just be confused? (A video is shown showing Pinkie doing a sex act.) Narrator: In 2011, the scandal reached its peak, when explicit footage leaked onto the Internet, featuring Pinkie performing sex acts on a currently unidentified partner. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, that feel good, baby? Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! Narrator: The tabloids were merciless. is still getting interviewed. Spike: Oh she'd fuck anyone. Chicks, dudes, it didn't matter. Fat guys, skinny guys, guys who climb on rocks, dogs, cats, squirrels, bugs, snails. She fucked a snail. I watched her fuck a snail once. That sounds weird right? Just hearing me saying it. Imagine how weird it was to see it. (loudly)' '''SHE FUCKED A SNAIL! '(A 'dark blue background with a tape recorder is shown.)' '''Narrator': As the partying continued to become more extreme, Pinkie became bulidroid and lashed out at her friends;' 'Pie is heard repeatedly saying Spike. on severeal occasions calling them in the whee hours of the morning. Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiike... Spike: What? Pinkie Pie: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiike.. Spike: What? Who is this? Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee. Spike: What do you want? Pinkie Pie: I always thought you were cute. Come over here and fuck me. Spike: I think I'd rather stick my dick in an anthill. Pinkie Pie: I want you...to get some beer...get some oxycontin...come to my house... Spike: Let me stop you right there because I'm not going to do any of this. It's 3AM. Pinkie Pie: C'mon Spikey. I thought we was friends Spike: Well, no offense friend, but I hope you're buried alive. Pinkie Pie: Hang on...there's this stupid bitch staring at me... SILENCE Pinkie Pie: Oh wait, that's me, I'm lookin' in a mirror. SILENCE Pinkie Pie: Hang on, I gotta go talk to this mirror, I'll call you back, Spike. HANGS UP Spike: AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS CRAZY WORLD OF TECHNICOLOR PONY WEIRDOS?!? Sparkle is shown in an interview. Twilight Sparkle: I thought it would help motivate Pinkie to get straightened out if we got a bunch of her friends together and sat her down. Not because I care about her, but, y'know... Elements of Harmony. (Twilight's shown dragging Pinkie to a rehab center.) Narrator: And so Twilight set her plan into action. Pinkie Pie: Twilight aside. Don't touch me, motherfucker. (Twilight looks all over the place, with Paco lifting his legs sitting next to Derpy Hooves, who is still a toaster.) (Twilight looks again and sees Lyra, who is pregnant, smokeing weed with Bon Bon, who is playing with her iPad.) Bon Bon: I'm texting my dog. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of turnout is this? pulls onto the screen and looks at Spike, whispering. Spike, this is supposed to be an intervention! Where is everypony? Spike: Applejack's in a coma, Rarity's being held captive by Mexicans, Fluttershy's in the nuthouse and Rainbow Dash is dead. Anymore questions, smartass? Pie vomits on Spike. Spike: *moans* I knew I should of stayed in bed today. laughs Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you need help! You're addicted to parties! Pinkie Pie: Shut up, you're just jealous cause boys think I'm prettier than you. You have a big horseface! looks like a real horse. Twilight Sparkle: No I don't! a horse sound. Pinkie Pie: You guys aren't my friends, my only friend is 40 ounces of 1 proof straight vodka. (Pinkie starts drinking her vodka while Twilight and Spike look amazed.) Spike: That's'' im''-possible. Fuck,me, Pinkie, you are amazing! (Pinkie Pie passess out on the floor, and everyone stares.) Pinkie Pie: groan I think I'm having my period. sprays blood on Spike. Spike: Oh dear god it GOT IN MY MOUTH! You got any more fluids you wanna spray on me, you stupid cunt? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, this could've gone better. Lyra: It's twins, in case anyone's gonna ask. shown in an interview. Lyra: I'm gonna name 'em Snoopy and Prickly Pete. Narrator: In a PR attempt to be perceived as more of a victum of circumstance, Pinkie released an autobiography entitled, "My Daddy Made Me Put Glass In My Vagina", describing in great detail her relationship with her father, the Reverend Peter Daniel Pie. parents, Patricia Daphne Pie and Peter Daniel Pie, are shown in an interview. Peter Pie: Don't believe a word this book says. I didn't insert glass into my daughter's genitals, ok? from autobiography I didn't force her to eat her own hair. I did not hit her over the head with a Sega Dreamcast in a fit of drunken hysteria. And I did not ''lock her in the basement and blast "Blood on the Dance Floor" for seventeen hours straight, when she refused to say the Lord's Prayer. away What is that, a band? I don't even know! shown in an interview. '''Pinkie Pie': Yes, I lied about my father. But I had a good reason! Nobody was paying any attention to me. (Photos of Pinkie Pie at ages one, five, and seventeen are shown.) Narrator: Pinkie Pie's story is a tragic tale of how fame, money, and indulgence can bastardize any of us. If something as pure and adorable as a fluffy pink pony can be tempted into a sinful life of self-destruction, none of us are safe. (Pinkie Pie is shown in a mugshot, looking ill.) Narrator: After an arrest for attempting to shoplift large aquantities of ammonia and pseudoephedrine in April of 2012, Pinkie is currently once again undergoing rehabilitation, and her future is uncertain. (The narrator is shown on a couch stroking Pinkie Pie, who is laying in his lap.) Narrator: You might ask yourself why things like this can happen. Are we, the public, to blame? Is it our sadistic lust for watching these giants fall and crumble, that pressures them into their ultimate downfall? And finally, why do we, as the media, choose to report all of this to you? The answer is simple: because there is not a single thing happening in this world right now that's more important than the personal lives of celebrities. (Scene goes to Discord and Wolflor causing total anilliation on Ponyville. To make things worse, the R-Dash 5000 learned to clone itself with tiny robots flying everywhere saying, "Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.") goes back to the narrator. Narrator: Pinkie Pie has brought smiles and joy to so many ponies throughout the years. With how exhausting it can be to bring happiness to others, perhaps it's no surprise that she seeks parties as an escape from her stressful life. Regardless of it all, one thing is certain: we should be far less judgemental of this innocent, beautiful creature. screen goes black. When the show ends, the narrator bends over and whispers to Pinkie. Narrator: Psst, hey, um, hm, what, uh, what are your rates? Pinkie Pie: Ten for a tuggie, twenty for a blowie, and twenty-five if the cameraman's gonna watch. (In bold letters we see, "NEXT TIME... ...ON THE EPIC CONCLUSION!") Wolflor, and the R-Dash 5000 clones are causing total anilation. A tornado is also shown along with meteors falling out of the sky. (The next words say, "WILL RAINBOW DASH BE ABLE TO SAVE PONYVILLE?") Dash is still shown dead, with the lightning afro, sitting under a tree with a bored Spike poking her with a stick. (The next words are huge saying, "PROBABLY NOT!" The last words say, "DON'T MISS... THE PONY.MOV SERIES FINALE! SWAG.MOV!) see the words, "YOU JUST WATCHED AN ANIMATED PARODY OF MY LITTLE PONY ON THE INTERNET", along with the creepy Fluttershy face from SHED.MOV. HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears along with the credits. THE END Voices *Max Gilardi - Pinkie Pie, Lyra, Bon Bon, Spike, Octavia, and Big Macintosh *Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle *Garrett Hunter - Peter Pie *DukeLovesYou - True Equestria Story Narrator Gallery Simpsons.png|The Simpsons Homemovies.png|Home Movies Athf.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force chug.PNG|Pinkie at the nightclub with Lyra and Bon Bon Jerry_cantrell.png|Jerry Cantrell Octavia.png|"I think I'd mostly just be confused?" no.PNG|"Don't touch me, motherfucker." Paco1.png|Paco and Derpy Bonbon.png|"I'm texting my dog." amazing.PNG|Pinkie drinks her vodka. Lyra.png|"I'm gonna name them Snoopy and Prickely Pete." Pdp.png|"I did not insert glass into my daughter's genitles." Pinkamena.png|"Yes, I lied about my father." Pinkiepie1.png|Pinkie Pie as a baby Pinkiepie5.png|Pinkie Pie as a toddler Pinkiepie17.png|Pinkie Pie graduating Pinkiearrested.png|Pinkie Pie's mugshot Trivia *This is the Pinkie Pie themed episode of the show. *Character Debuts: Lyra, Bon Bon, Paparazzi Ponies, Jerry Cantrell (photo), Garrett Hunter Pony, Octavia, Big Macintosh (official), Peter Pie (official), Patricia Pie, and True Equstria Story Narrator. *A preview of SWAG.MOV is shown at the end. *Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were only mentioned in this episode. Rainbow Dash was also mentioned, but appears at the end (still dead). *This is the third time a pony is shown growing a finger. *While Spike was flipping to the channels of the TV, there were pony versions of The Simpsons, Home Movies, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. *In the intervention scene, Pinkie says "Don't touch me, motherfucker." This is a reference to the movie, The Room. Pinkie's voice when she says the line even sounds a bit like Tommy Wiseau's character, Johnny. *Third appearence of Paco. *Second appearence of Derpy Hooves. *Max Gilardi gave Octavia a voice that sounds simmilar to June. *This episode is rated TV-MA-L-S on PONY.MOV TV for strong sexual themes and frequent strong usage of language which are sometimes used in sexual matters. *There is a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter shown at the park. Hunter also provided the voice of Pinkie's dad. *Most of the info of the video's release is false (Pinkie looks for a dress for the Grand Galloping Gala and Twilight and Spike finally make out), only one is true (R-Dash 5000 learns how to duplicate itself). *True Equestria Story is a parody of True Hollywood Story. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2012. *The poster uses the faces of the characters from the acctual MLP: FiM crossed out showing that their episode has already been done. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos